Yakusoku Shite Kudasai Yo
by Omoidasu17
Summary: Who would have guessed that Keiko had a cousin. While Keiko is working on mending her brokenheart, her cousin is attempting to live. Keiko finds herself becoming more attatched to Kurama. Her cousin has discovered a new friend, Kuronue! KuroXoc KuramaXKei
1. Chapter 1

**Yakusoku Shite Kudasai Yo**: _Chapter 1  
_

* * *

_Authors note and disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters or things associated with Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is rated M for language right now, it could become more at a later point(just a warning in case). This story is absolutely not for children. 

**Text pov**: change of point of view or place or sudden change of time.

-_text-_thoughts

_/text/_:Thoughts of another chracter(only a possibility in a two way mental conversation)

_+text+_: Thoughts of a third character(only a possibilty in a three way mental conversation)

* * *

**Your pov:** You watch the images of buildings flash by as you pass them. It was early summer and a pleasant day outside, warm but not hot. 

Your father was taking you to stay with your uncle while he was away on a business trip.

You were an only child and your parents had divorced while you were still quite young. Your mother refused to have anything to do with you, so you hadn't seen her since then.

Your uncle owned a ramen shop with your aunt. They were related to you through your mother, but still considered you family.

It had been a while since you had visited them and you were looking forward to seeing them. Especially your cousin, Keiko.

The last time the two of you had been together was when you were around the age of five.

About a two weeks is what your father had promised, but you knew it would be more like a month knowing your father. As the car pulls into the driveway, your recognize your aunt waiting for you.

You climb out of the car along with your father, and both of you greet her politely. "Hello Roku, hello Shirogane. How have you two been?" You smile as your father answers.

"Quite well, how about you and your husband?" She smiles. The two of them get into a nice long conversation. After an hour your father turns to you.

"Its time for me to go to the airport now Shirogane, get your stuff. I'll be back in two weeks." You nod and grab your duffel bag. Both you and your aunt wave goodbye as he drives away. Your aunt turns to you.

"Keiko won't be out of school for another hour, this will give you plenty of time to settle in." You nod and smile.

"That would be wonderful Auntie."

She leads you up the stairs and to a guest bedroom. "Heres where you'll be staying, the bathroom is just down the hall. The ramen shop is downstairs if you need anything." You thank her politely and she leaves shutting the door behind her softly.

Carefully you investigate your surroundings. The room was a soft grayish blue, the tatami mat floors were a little dusty but that was okay.

The bed was bare with the exception of clean sheets and a pillow set on the end for you. A small nightstand with a lamp sat just to the left of the bed. The was a small desk against the wall opposite of the bed, it was old but still useful. A small set of drawers sat just beneath the only window.

You set your bag on the bed and start unpacking. First was your clothes, your grooming and hygiene items, your text books, then a few items you tucked under the bed carefully. They were the in case of supernatural emergency things daddy didn't know about.

The room was pretty much organized by the time your cousin got home. You had just set the last text book in place on the desk when Keiko burst into the room. "Shirogane your here!!" She gives you a huge hug almost knocking you over.

"Hey Keiko! Long time no see." She grins and looks around the room.

"I see you have everything packed away already, wanna come meet a few friends of mine?" You shrug.

"Sure why not?" She drags you out the door.

Keiko drags you to the city park. There's two boys. One has blood red hair, bright green eyes and in wearing a maroon school uniform. The other has scruffy black hair, crimson eyes, and was dressed on a black outfit that looked a little odd but you shrug it away. Both of them had powerful auras that made you a little suspicious.

"Hi Suuichi, hey Hiei. This is my cousin Shirogane. Shirogane these two are a couple of my friends Suuichi and Hiei. Hiei was silent while Suuichi politely greeted you.

"Nice to meet you Shirogane. You'll have to excuse Hiei, he's not much of a talker." You smile.

"Thats alright." You sense a dangerous aura nearby. "Say, why don't we go get some ice cream? It'll be my treat." Hiei brightened slightly at the offer and Keiko grins.

"That would be awesome!" Suuichi seems unsure but Keiko manages to coax him into tagging along. You lead all four away from the aura.

A few minutes later all four of you sit down on a park bench eating ice cream cones.

"Shirogane? How are you going to get your school work done? I mean, I mean your quite far from home." You smile.

"I'm home schooled and primarily self taught." Keiko's eyes widen noticeably.

"Your kidding right?! Don't you need a tutor or something?!" You laugh.

"I'm not kidding, if it would make you feel any better I could always do the entrance exams for one of the local high schools. Since I'll probably be here for at least a month knowing my dad it would be no problem." Suuichi seems a little interested in your conversation.

"Really? Maybe you could try for admittance at Meiou High. Knowing how smart Keiko is and you being one of her relatives it should be pretty easy." Keiko blushes a little.

You consider the idea. "Eh, why not? Couldn't hurt to give it a shot. What do you think Keiko?" Your cousin thinks for a moment.

"Meiou High is the highest ranked high school in this district, if you think you can pull it off do it. Bear in mind that if you do manage to get in, I want you to help me with my studying." You laugh again.

"Not a problem at all." Suuichi seems a little cheerful now.

"So what is your main study Shirogane?" You think for a moment.

"I have a few actually. Languages, Mythology, and a few Arts. Very busy." Suuichi nods.

"Languages will get you quite far."

"Mm-hmm. That is part of my goal. I hoped to work for Disney, but ... eh ... daddy wants me to become a secretary instead. Goody." That last part had been literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I wish you luck." You nod.

"I'll schedule an appointment for my entrance exams tomarrow if your parents permit me to." Keiko grins. "I'm sure it will work out great!"

**That Evening:**

Your sitting at the small desk doing some of your school work when Keiko walks in. Looking up you notice tears in her eyes. "Keiko?" She bursts out sobbing.

Quickly you get out of your seat and walk over to her, making sure she sat down in your chair. "Shh, don't cry." After almost an hour she finally starts to calm down a little. You give her a cup of water. "Tell me, whats wrong?" She coughs and takes a sip of water. After a few seconds she looks at you with puffy red eyes.

"Yusuke basicly dumped me." She starts crying softly. You think for a second. Yusuke was obviously her boyfriend from the sounds of it, well ex.

"If he dumped you he's obviously an idiot. You probably deserve someone better."

"But we've been friends for so long..." (Author: The computer crashed here! &kicks machine calling it a variety of colorful names in Japanese& Now I have to rewrite.)

After soothing your heart broken cousin you decide to take one last walk in the park before it closed for the night.

You needed peace. As the sun sets below the horizon you sense a presence watching you. It didn't seem threatening at the moment so you ignore it.

You suddenly feel a chill run down your spine as a corrupt aura washes over you.

Something growls at you from the right, you look just in time to see something leap from the bushes at you. Teeth sink into the arm you instinctively threw up to protect your throat. You can feel the teeth against the bone of your arm trying to get to your face.

Your battle continues rather badly. You had no weapons or anything to use as a source of protection.

The creature shrieks as something cuts through its middle. You push the now dead monster off and cradle your wounded arm.

"Let me see your arm." You jump at the sound of someone's voice.

Someone crouches beside you and takes your arm. "You were extremely lucky, the demon just missed your tendons. Other than a little muscle damage you be fine."

You look at your savior. He had long black hair pulled up in a high pony tail, and wore a black outfit consisting of a torn up hat(more like a sun visor),vest, belted pants, boots, and straps on the arms. He also had a white wrap around his waist, you know the ones that girls sometime wear to the beach. You can't really see his eyes to well at the moment.

"Well thats a relief, for me anyway." He nods and pulls out a small pouch.

"I have something that should help your arm heal faster and pull any poison from the wound." He pulls a few herbs from the pouch and presses them to the wound.

It stings making you hiss in pain. He ignores your reaction and ties the herbs in place with a simple bandage.

"Remove the bandage in an hour, you should be fine by then." You nod and the man stands and turns to leave.

"Hey wait!" He stops and looks at you. "Um, thanks ... oh! Here!" You give him a small bracelet you were wearing. It was a plain steel band with a glass stone on the side up. "I know its not much, but its the only thing I really have to repay your kindness."

The man looks at it. "You don't have to give this to me." He tries to hand it back but you shake your head.

"No keep it, I insist." He ponders the bracelet for a moment. Then nods and puts it on.

"Alright. You should get home before true night falls." You nod.

"Thanks again for everything." You turn to leave then stop. "I almost forgot to ask, whats your name?"

The man is silent for a minute. "That is for another time. You should really get home." You nod again.

"Okay, bye!" You turn tail and dash toward home. The man smiles as he watches your retreating figure.

**The Next Day:**

You wake up early with Keiko who rushes off for school. You had called the main office of Meiou High school and scheduled your entrance exams for the after noon just after Keiko got back. Since you were technically a Junior you would probably have no problem with them.

Your Aunt and Uncle were extremely happy that you planned on attending school nearby, especially since it was Meiou.

They were probably hoping that you'd put a good word in for Keiko, you probably would and no doubt so would Suuichi.

You help down in the shop since you had nothing to do. You got to play waitress.

When your scheduled appointment was drawing near you went up to your room and got ready.

Meiou itself wasn't a small school, you had a feeling the first few days would be rather hectic. It probably didn't help that this was your first time attending a school.

The entrance exams took a little longer than you thought they would. You had been expecting maybe three or four pages long, what you received was a fourteen page booklet. It took you a little over an hour and a half.

Now you were waiting while they went through the long process of checking it over. After a couple of hours the secretary led you into the principles office.

"Miss. Mikage, after the teachers and I went over your test we found your outstanding grade on this exam definitely acceptable for you to join this school. I can understand why Minamino gave you such a good word of recommendation." He pulls out a few forms. "These are just a few forms with the basic run down. Name, address, phone number, and health problems. That type of thing." You nod and begin filling out the forms.

They were pretty basic compared to the exams.

" Now I'm currently staying with my cousin, should I put her address down." The principle nods. After a few minutes you hand the forms back to the man.

"Okay, this should cover it. You are aware of the tuition requirements?" You nod.

"Not a problem sir. My father will be thrilled that I've been accepted into this school." The man smiles.

"Thats good. We should have your uniform ready in a few days, be ready by then miss. Mikage." You nod.

"Thank you very much sir." You get up and start home.

When you arrive back at Keiko's she tackles you.

" How did it go Shirogane?! Did you get in? Did you get in?" You wait a moment then nod.

"Yes I did. I'll have to send some cookies or something to Suuichi later for the wonderful recommendation he gave for me."

"Your welcome. Consider it a thank you for the ice cream." The red head was behind Keiko with a smile on his face.

"The ice cream was treat. You didn't have to pay it back, now I have to get you something else." Keiko laughs.

"Uh oh Suuichi sound like you've started a gift war."

While Keiko relays the message you go up to your room and change into a t-shirt and jeans.

When you return downstairs you receive a large congratulations from your aunt and uncle. They were thrilled to say the least.

You went for a walk with Keiko and Suuichi. Suuichi suddenly notices something.

"Shirogane, where did you get that scar? I don't remember it being there." Keiko takes your arm and investigates it.

"Thats because I don't think it was." Oh crap! The herb had healed your wound no problem last night but you still had a scar and it was still fresh and some what tender.

Suuichi looks at it and a small wave of confusion washes over his features.

"This is still somewhat fresh, like it's just healed ..." Keiko looks you in the eye.

"Okay, start explaining. There's no way a wound could heal that fast if your human."

"She is human Keiko, there's only one herb that I know of that could heal a wound like that so fast. The only thing that bothers me is that you can only get in the Mekkai and it's extremely hard find." Keiko is confused.

"How on earth would Shirogane get access to such an herb?"

"Much less be able to apply it right ..." He sighs. "There's only one other person that I knew who could harvest it other than myself...Thing is he's dead ..." Keiko nods.

"Get talking Shirogane." You sigh. What could it hurt anyway?

"It happened last night when I went for a quick walk before the park closed. Well, something attacked me from the undergrowth. I threw my arm up to protect my face an throat, it gnawed on my arm until this guy killed the creature. I don't know how he did it since I didn't see him until after I got the thing off." After explaining everything and describing the guy to the best of you ability Suuichi seems extremely shooken.

"Shirogane, can you show me where you were attacked?" You sigh then nod.

"Follow me." You lead both of them to the spot.

Suuichi crouches down by a darkened chunk of ground. "This is where the creature died." He looks around a bit.

"He was here ... I'd recognize this scent anywhere. He is still alive..."

"Hello Kurama. Tell me how long has it been?" All three of you spin around.

There leaning against a tree was the man from the previous night.

"Kuronue..." The man chuckles.

"Yes Kurama, its me. Though I must say, I'd rather you hadn't said my name out loud. I would have preferred to keep the girl wondering until I decided to tell her in my own good time you know how I love to keep myself shrouded in mystery." The Kurama part confused the heck out of you. Kuronue pulls an odd charm off his hat. His ears grow pointed as a set of huge black bat wings appeared on his back. Now you could see his face. He had the most fascinating midnight blue eyes, and was quite handsome.

"Kuronue! Long time no see!!" You jump at the new voice. A tall man with silver hair, furry cat ears, thick bushy tail, and a white outfit darts by you and hugs Kuronue patting him on the back. You look at Keiko, she seemed just as confused as you and Suuichi had just vanished.

"Youko Kurama!" The two men laugh and joke with each other. You look at Keiko.

"I'm missing something." She nods.

"I know Suuichi is Kurama, but I didn't know he knew this guy." Now your even more confused.

"How can Suuichi go from red head normal guy to silver haired guy with fuzzy ears?" Keiko shakes her head.

"Long story, I think you'll get filled in later." Youko obviously noticed the bracelet. He grabs Kuronue's arm so he can look at it better.

"This must be the bracelet Shirogane told Suuichi and Keiko about." Kuronue looks at you then back at Youko.

"Are those two twins or something? Other than hair length and eye color I can't see a difference." (author: oops forgot to describe you)It was actually pretty true. Unlike Keiko who had hair a little past her shoulders, your hair was waist length. Where her eyes were a rich brown your eyes were almost a silvery gray blue. Youko laughs.

"No, their cousins. Shirogane is closer to Suuichi's age making her a couple years older than Keiko." Kuronue nods.

"Does Koenma know about you Kuronue?"

"Yes, he sent me after the demon that attacked the girl last night. He'll have to know about her now." Youko nods.

"Better get this over with quick. I have to report that demon dead still anyway." Kuronue pulls out what appears to be a compact makeup container.

"I do wish the runt would use something more sensible in design. It's downright embarrassing to use the things." Youko laughs.

Kuronue exchanges a few words with someone through the little thing a and swirling vortex appears a few minutes later.

"Lets go. That means both you and Shirogane as well Keiko." You follow Keiko with Kuronue leading and Youko behind you.

Your a little skeptical about walking through the odd thing but Youko pushes you along with one hand.

It was like doorway. One second you were in the park, the next second your in a large office.

There's a toddler sitting at the huge desk and much to your surprise, your father is sitting across from him.

When he sees you he jumps up. "SHIROGANE!?! WHAT ARE DOING HERE!?!"

The toddler looks at you and smiles warmly.

"I didn't know you had any kids Kuryo." Your father sighs.

"I have only have one child, Lord Koenma." The toddler nods.

"Well she now knows about two of my spirit detectives. Since she knows Keiko and shes related to you, I guess we con let her go without erasing her memory. She just can't say a word about it to anyone." Your father sighs.

"She usually travels with me, but lately shes gotten sick of it." You snort.

"Can you blame me? Every time I even start to make a friend you have to move. It was hard enough after 'mother' decided to leave, the constant moving from one country to another wasn't helping."

"But I have to work." You nod.

"I'm not saying you need to quit or anything, but at least let me stay in one place. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." Your father sighs.

"Do you have any place in mind?"

"Well, I did apply for a high school and they are willing to accept me."

"Where did you apply?"

"Meiou High. I have a friend that goes there." Your father raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Suuichi Minamino. I believe he has a connection with that guy." You point at Youko.

"sigh I suppose. Finding a house will be the hard part." Keiko's eyes brighten for a moment.

"She could always stay with us! As long as you pay the tuition for her school my parents would probably be happy to keep her!" Koenma smiles.

"Or she could stay with Kuronue, or Hiei. And Hiei does have a house, I looked into it." Kuronue shakes his head.

"My apartment is too small and you it! Where would she sleep? The couch?" Koenma thinks for a moment.

"Hmm ... you have a point. I don't think Hiei's one room cabin would be the best of places either. We'll see if we can't pull a few strings if Keiko's parents can't do it." Your world was spinning at one hundred miles per second. Every thing was happening so fast.

"You'd better tell the rest of the team about Shirogane so they know." Keiko thinks for a moment.

"Shouldn't they know about Kuronue as well?" Koenma nods.

"They'll know, in the meantime lets worry about the main things before there's some monster trying to take over Ningenkai."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yakusoku Shite Kudasai Yo:**__Chapter 2  
_

* * *

_ Authors note and disclaimer: _I do not own any character or things associated with Yu Yu hakusho. Here is chapter two please read and any reviews are always thought highly of. Enjoy

-Omoidasu17

* * *

**Your pov:** The next few had been a little hectic to say the least.

You had met Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizura, Yukina, Genkai, and of course Botan.

When you had found out that Yusuke had been the one who broke Keiko's heart you shocked and surprised everyone. You took the cigarette that Shizura had been smoking and put it out on Yusuke's chest.

All you said to him after that was 'thats about how you made my cousin feel, pay back is bitch isn't it?'.

Kuwabara you had no problem with. Sure he was stupid and extremely ugly, but he was a sweet guy. Not like you'd date him, but he was an okay friend.

Yukina was an extremely sweet koorime(ice maiden), and she befriended you pretty quick.

Shizura had a tough guy personality but she was nice so it didn't bother you. She had commented on how Yusuke deserved the cigarette and thought your style of dealing with him was great.

Botan was utterly terrified of you and way to perky for her own good. You found out later that she was now Yusuke's girlfriend. You didn't shun her for it. Yusuke was the one who had hurt Keiko, not Botan.

Then there was Genkai. She said your methods were crude but otherwise effective. You liked Genkai. She was wise with a sharp attitude, but she knew a lot of mythology.

You were currently staying over at Shizura's house with all the other girls while the boys were away on a mission. Botan was with them as back up. The rest of you were playing cards while you waited for them to get back.

Since Kuronue wasn't a part of that team and hadn't really been introduced to the boys you occasionally saw him. Shizura and Yukina knew him but promised not to tell anyone until it was time.

"I win." That was the third time Keiko had won.

"Talk about card skills."

Koenma suddenly pops out of nowhere scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Guys!" All of you with the exception of Yukina glare at the to be king of the underworld.

"I need you guys to do me a huge favor!!"

"Um ... we can't help if we don't have an idea what you need us to do." Keiko nods in agreement.

Koenma holds out a video tape.

"I need you to deliver this to Kuronue." You take the tape and shrug.

"Well where does he live?" Shizura seems a little annoyed.

"Why don't you deliver it to him yourself binky breath?" Koenma sweat drops and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well you see Kuronue didn't like me popping up out of nowhere so he put wards up so we couldn't get through. I would ask a ferry girl to do it, but we're running behind on schedule with Botan away." You nod.

"Okay ... the address would be helpful." Keiko gets up and pulls on her coat. Koenma scribbles the address down on a scrap of paper and hands it to you.

"There! It might take a while to wake him up since he's a koumori youkai(bat demon), but you shouldn't have any other trouble than that." You nod and snag a bag to carry the tape in.

You turn to Shizura and Yukina.

"Are you two coming or staying?" Yukina stands up and Shizura lets out an exasperated sigh before also getting to her feet.

All of you leave the house and start down the street. Shizura snags the paper and looks at the address.

"I know where that is. He's not that far from here, follow me."

Shizura leads you little group to an apartment building after going to the top floor you go down the hall and stop at what you assumed was Kuronue's apartment.

Shizura rings the doorbell. After a few tries she starts to get extremely annoyed.

"Come on dude, how can you sleep through this?" She starts pounding on the door after a while. Everyone else backs away a little. Finally Kuronue pokes his head out the door with an aggravated tired look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You offer him the bag.

"Special delivery, from Koenma." Kuronue takes the bag.

"Well since I'm awake you may as well come in." He holds the door open a bit. All four of you enter what you assume must be the living room.

Kuronue had a sheet wrapped around his hips and from what anyone in your group could tell, probably not much else. He sets the tape down on the coffee table and sits down in the big over stuffed chair.

"Sorry but I'm not used to having company and I'm not really even supposed to be up. I'm not really sure how to be hospitable per say." You nod. "Thats alright, sorry we had to wake you up but from how Koenma was acting we assumed it must have been important."

Kuronue laughs. "Don't worry about it. Eh ... anyone want a drink? I have fruit juice and water." All of you shake your heads. Shizura looks around.

"Nice place you have here." Kuronue shrugs.

"This is what you can afford as an underworld detective. I must say, being a thief paid better." Yukina looks about.

"Kuronue? I though bats only lived in dark places." Kuronue shrugs.

"We're nocturnal, we just need a dark sheltered place to sleep." Shizura snickers.

"Winter must be really hard, most bats hibernate then." He shakes his head.

"A seasonal hibernation is something that only happens with the more minor bat demons, or your smaller mortal varieties. Now can we please stop with the bat questions?"

"Cut them a little slack Kuronue, they have probably never even seen a bat demon." He grumbles.

"Maybe when I'm more awake. Why don't you guys scoot home now. I need to get what ever this mission is done then go back to sleep." You nod and leave the koumori youkai so he can wake up.

When you get back the guys have returned from their mission.

"Where have you guys been?! We almost had a heart attack!" Keiko starts to answer.

"Calm down we just went over to Kuro-" You nudged her in the ribs. "The park! Yeah the park. You know, to take a walk ... smell flowers ...

and stuff like that!!" Hiei seems very disbelieving.

"Tell me onna(girl), who or what is 'Kuro'?"

"Shirogane's boyfriend, we met him at the park." You were beyond pissed.

"It's not like that! He's just a friend!!" Now your story was quite believable. Yusuke is skeptical now.

"I didn't know Shirogane had a boyfriend. She's only been here what? Four five days?" You snarl.

"For the last time he's not a my boyfriend!"

"Ooo Shirogane has a boyfriend!!" Yusuke starts to taunt you. Kurama knowing exactly who you were talking about clears his throat.

"Actually Yusuke, I know who their talking about. Somehow a seriously doubt he'd get involved in a relationship like that so soon." Yusuke seems a little shocked.

"You really know him Kurama? Considering that Hiei is also one of your friends I wonder if he's short and foul tempered." Hiei growls.

The door bell rings and Kuwabara offers to get it. A few seconds later he runs into the room and dives behind Hiei.

"It's a ghost!!" Botan rolls her eyes and goes to check, she returns a few minutes later with Kuronue behind her.

"It's Kuronue. Koenma said he'd be by today." Kuronue looks extremely foul tempered and tired. Kurama is confused.

"I thought you were nocturnal Kuronue." Kuronue growls.

"That damn toddler woke me up early to here to meet you guys." Kuronue shoves the tape from earlier into Yusuke's chest.

Koenma pops up right as Kuronue said that and now the koumori youkai looked ready to throttle him.

"Good morning Kuronue. I see you got my message." Kuronue grins and cracks his knuckles.

"I got the message. I ought to shove it up your ass to." Koenma laughs innocently.

"Don't worry Kuronue this is probably one of the last times I'll have to wake you up. Now it will all be Yusuke and as long as you don't kill him it doesn't matter if you kill him." Yusuke seemed offended.

"Hey!! What do you mean by that!?" Koenma shrugs.

"Back to business. I want you all to meet Kuronue. Kuronue this is Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and you already know Kurama. Since you know everyone else we won't go into that. Kuronue is going to be the fifth member of the team." Kuronue snorts.

"You want me to team up with a bunch of day people? Koenma I think your hat is too tight for your own health." Koenma laughs.

"I'm quite serious Kuronue. This team needs all the help they can get up against some of the big criminals and even more help in the tournaments. They may have Youko, but Youko is in a human body now. Another demon on the team would probably help."

"Koenma..." The toddler vanishes.

"Look on the bright side Kuronue, at least your working with your old partner in crime." Botan was just too much cheer than people like Kuronue needed.

The koumori youkai sits down then falls over on his side. Kuwabara squeaks at the sudden movement. Kurama investigates.

"He's just asleep. He'll wake up the second the sun drops below the horizon though." You look at Kuronue for a moment.

"He's going to be extremely uncomfortable when he wakes up." Kurama shrugs.

"He'll get over it, I'm going home for the night. See you guys later." He leaves.

Kuwabara shivers. "Since he's a bat, do you think he's a vampire?" You shake your head.

"Vampire bats aren't the only type of bat and no way is he one of those."

"Why not?"

" Vampire bats are hideous little shits! The have huge ears, upturned noses, and go to the bathroom while their eating(actual fact)." Kuwabara twists in disgust.

"Really?! Thats gross!!"

"I'm will to bet Kuronue is some type of fruit bat, or maybe he eats bugs..." Kuwabara shivers.

"I hope he digs fruit, cause man I can't see him eating flies." He pauses then shudders at the mental image he himself created.

**Later:**

You were on your way home, it was dark and this made you a little nervous. You walk close to your cousin.

After your little run in with that nasty creature in the park you were a little jumpy come night time.

Nothing happened though.

When you got home with Keiko you both had supper and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. You had a bath and pulled on your pajamas.

You were sitting on your bed humming softly as you working your fingers through your still damp hair.

A loud 'whump' at the window makes you jump. You look at the window.

An odd black furry bird like creature was slowly sliding down your window with little swirls in the eyes.

It probably hit its head pretty hard colliding with your window.

You slowly open the window and carefully peel the poor thing off your window.

It was about the size of your palm without its wings, but incredible soft and cute. Keiko walked into the room.

"Is something wrong Shirogane? I thought a heard something." You held up the unconscious little creature.

"It crashed into my window, I think its a bat." Keiko looks at the thing and shivers.

"Ew! That must be so cold and slimy!!" You shook your head.

"Actually its not. It rather warm and fuzzy, kinda cute to." She inches closer and peers at it. After a few minutes she gets the nerve to gently poke it. Then she carefully takes it from you.

"...Aww its so cute! Your right, it isn't cold and slimy." She snuggle the bitty bat. You take the bat back.

"Do you think we should tell your parents about it?" Keiko shakes her head rapidly.

"They'd call animal control."

"Pree?" The bat was awake now and looking around in confusion.

Both you and your cousin can't stop yourselves from going 'aww' the little thing was so cute it was almost unreal.

Keiko suggested giving the bat a bath since he had been outside and might have fleas. after agreeing both of you snuck the bat into the bathroom and ran a warm bath for it in the bathroom sink.

It didn't seem to like the bath but tolerated it well enough and you were sure it was blushing while you dried it with a towel.

**Kuronue's pov Near Dawn:**

You flew back toward home. Kurama had instructed you to watch over Keiko and Shirogane during the night.

You had planned to stay unnoticed. Being in your small bat form though your eyesight wasn't the best and Shirogane's window was clearer than you had thought.

It had worked out exceedingly well though, except now you smelled like womens shampoo and conditioner. It had been lavender vanilla, now you just wanted a shower and sleep.

You fly through you partially open window and change into your human form.

You saunter into your room and grab a pair of sweat pants before heading for your bathroom. Kurama was siting on your couch.

"Huh, why are you here at this time?" He shrugged.

"Its going to be a school day, so I just got up a little early to pay you a visit." He looks you over.

"Still running around in the nude? I thought you had grown out of that." You scowl.

"Shut up, you know damn well my clothes don't stay when I transform into any version of my true form." Kurama had changed into Youko.

"I know, I was just teasing. By the way, since when did you start smelling like a girl? Wait a minute ... this is Shirogane's scent. You didn't-" You had to cut him off.

"No! They found me when I got there. I was in my smallest form. They decided I needed a bath." Youko laughs.

"I envy you! Bathed by two beautiful women." You snort.

"There's nothing to envy. They were both dressed, and I was bathed in a bathroom sink." Youko laughs.

"Still, maybe I should watch them tomarrow. Maybe I could get a free bath." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Youko was Youko, can't say anything more about that.

"They know your a silver fox, and you can't even look half as cute as me in your true form. You end up looking like a long furred rat with four bushy tails." Youko snarls.

"Well this 'rat' has a very sexy human form which you lack!."You laugh.

"Well this koumori makes up by being so much cuter in his animal form." Youko snorts.

"Pah! Whats cute compared a handsome face and seductive charm?" You snicker.

"Well my being cute earned me much more attention from Shirogane and Keiko than your seductive talents have." Youko's ears go back.

"...Damn you! ... Damn you to hell! Keiko isn't easy to seduce. I haven't tried my charm on Shirogane. Maybe I should." Grabbing a hand full of Youko's shirt you pull him out of his thoughts. The two of you were about the same height.

"Listen fox boy, you just stick to Keiko. Don't go putting your greedy little paws on every pretty girl you meet." Youko laughs.

"Is this you getting protective over a female? Most of the time you hardly spare a glance. Did you just discover the fact that you had a dick?" You shake your head and shove Youko away.

"A couple centuries and your still as bold as black on white." Youko grins.

"You didn't answer my question." You roll your eyes.

"I hope you do actually manage to get Keiko as your mate. Then maybe she'll beat you till your actually sensible, like you human half."

"Who said I was gonna make her my mate?" You grab his ear and twist.

"I think she's suffered enough heart break. Think about what will happen to you if Shirogane finds out you used her cousin as entertainment. Yusuke didn't go that far and look at the burn scar on his chest. Your human form may never have to worry about you ever again." Youko grins.

"I run, very fast and very far." You raise an eyebrow.

"Bounty hunters were after you for the reward. Shirogane would be after you to torture you within moments of your life before killing you. She seems to be a lot like Yomi when it comes to revenge." Youko pales.

"Eh ... I could kill her."

"Then you'll have me to worry about."

"But your my friend."

"Kill my to be mate, I'll skin you alive and use the bloody pelt to strangle what life is left in your bloody body out." Youko seemed a little frightened.

"Maybe I'll just leave the subject alone."

"Would be an idea." You were a little surprised that you had been so open about you emotions. Maybe it was just what human referred to as a crush, and maybe it would fade in time. You weren't sure.

"Well, Shuichi is angry with me now and demanding we get going. Maybe I'll drop be later." Youko turns back into Kurama. The redhead apologizes for Youko's behavior a he leaves.

You just nod and send him on his way before taking your shower and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yakusoku Shite Kudasai Yo:**__Chapter 3  
_

* * *

_Authors note and disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters or things associated with Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is rated M for language right now, it could become more at a later point(just a warning in case). This story is absolutely not for children. Yes, this one came out much later than planned. I was visited by the evil thing called writers block... Sorry!!! I did mean for it to come out so late!! It was supposed to come out a few weeks ago!!

**Text pov**: change of point of view or place or sudden change of time.

-_text-_thoughts

_/text/_:Thoughts of another chracter(only a possibility in a two way mental conversation)

_+text+_: Thoughts of a third character(only a possibilty in a three way mental conversation

* * *

**Your pov:** The next few nights you and your cousin would stay up and hour later than usual just so the two of you could play with the bat. 

You had named him Fuzzy Keiko called him Batty.

He was better than a pet hamster, true he did vanish during the day hours but that was okay.

Tonight you were going to a sleep over. Since tomarrow was the start of a one week vacation you were getting a head start.

Fuzzy was in the pocket of your shirt with only his small head sticking out. You had your overnight bag on your shoulder.

The sleep over was being held over at Genkai's. The boys would be there, luckily Genkai had a strict policy of separate rooms.

Unfortunately it seemed as though the two of you were lost in some sort of forest and it was dark.

"Um ... Keiko? Are you sure this is the right way?" She nods.

Some of the bushes rustle and somewhere a stick breaks. You whimper softly.

Keiko was walking a bit ahead of you now. Something leaps at you from the bushes.

You let out a scream of terror as what ever it is knocks you to the ground. Keiko spins around only to be grabbed by something from behind. She lets out a squeal.

"Hah! I wonder what Yusuke Urameshi would do if he found the two of you in peril!? Ha ha ha!!" You swear under your breath and struggle to get loose.

The guy who was holding you gets off but hauls you to your feet by your hair. You let out a yelp of pain.

He takes fuzzy from your pocket.

"Yuck! Its a rodent with wings." A second later he yelps and chucks fuzzy into the bushes.

"Moru, what happened."

"It bit me! That little excuse for a hair ball bit me!" You can't help but smirk. A sharp pain to the side of your face makes you snarl in irritation. The bastard had slapped you. Keiko was scared, not that you couldn't blame her.

"Shirogane!"

"Can we kill this bitch first?" There's a nasty snap and the guy lets you go abruptly.

The guy tries to yell to his comrade but it only comes out as a gurgle as he's picked up by the throat by none other than Kuronue!

"Moru!"

"Let go of the girl or I'll snap his worthless neck!" Moru gurgles a bit turning a little blue in the face.

"You wouldn't dare! We follow no one's orders other than Rando's!!" There's a sickening snap and Kuronue drops Moru on the ground. Moru changes into something that looked a little bit like an anthro pig of some nature.

Kuronue turns to the other guy.

"I'll give you one more chance. Let her go, I'm in a really bad mood right now you low class piece of demon trash!" The guy shivers but boldly holds a knife up to Keiko's throat.

"Don't you dare come near me! I will kill her!" Kuronue growls and his eyes are almost glowing with hatred. Your suddenly surrounded by ugly monstrous guys.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A bat demon."

"Lets tear his wings off!"

"No! Lets hang him by his feet and set him on fire!" Kuronue growls.

He summons a set of scythes to his hands and quickly slaughters at least five before they have a chance to react.

The others leap at him. After a few minutes of gruesome battle they lay on the ground dead. He flings his scythe and hits the guy holding Keiko square between the eyes.

"Low class trash." He helps Keiko up.

"Are you two alright?" You nod. Keiko is staring at him and her face looks about like a tomato. You actually look at him and blush as well.

"Um ... Kuronue? Where are your clothes?"

"I was skinny dipping." Keiko turns away.

"Its a little chilly out to be skinny dipping don't ya think?" It was only maybe sixty out. He shivers a little but tries not to let the two of you notice.

"Urm ... I'm just gonna go search for batty." She vanishes into the trees. You pull a blanket from your back pack and hand it to Kuronue. He wraps it around his hips.

"Damn you sound convincing even when your lying."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Number one: You aren't even damp. Number two: There are no ponds or lakes around here adequate enough to skinny dip in. Number three: You smell like Keiko's shampoo. Hello Fuzzy." He pales.

"Am I that obvious?"

"After the skinny dipping fib, yes. I wasn't born yesterday." He looks at the ground. You couldn't see his face but, you could tell by those red ears he was embarrassed.

You finally sigh.

"We should be going. Maybe you should turn back into Fuzzy for now." He nods as a thick black mist swirls around him. A few seconds later Fuzzy was on the ground looking up at you. You pick him up and tuck him in your pocket again.

Keiko returns.

"Shirogane, I can't find batty." You point to pocket.

"I found him don't worry. Lets get going before they worry about us."

Soon you arrived and the fun began. Fuzzy vanished but Kuronue was around now(dressed). He stayed along with Kurama, Shishiwakamaru, Hiei, and Touya while all the other guys (and a few of the girls) went over to Yusuke's. (most likely to drink or so they could get away with swearing.)

The girls had rounded everyone up in a game of truth or dare. (nothing special but not the general.)

"Shirogane, I dare you to to clap your hands and bark like a seal." You had no problem doing that. You turned to Shishiwakamaru who had an ego no one could match. You think for a moment.

"Shishiwakamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare. What else?"

"I dare you to sneak up on Genkai give her huge hug while saying. "Teddy! I missed you!!" in a sing song voice." His eyes grow wide but he stands up and walks toward the living room.

A few minutes later there's a loud crash and a few curses from Genkai.

When Shishiwakamaru returns he has a black eye and a decent sized bump on the head.

He turns toward Kuronue.

"You! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your true form."

Kuronue looks around the room measuring. A second later he surrounded by familiar black mist.

As soon as the mist clears Kuronue had turned into a large bat like creature the size of a horse.

He had the body of a bat with the head of a black fox.(Fox bat!!)

You can't resist rubbing his ears and petting his fur.

"He's so fuzzy!" Soon all the girls are petting the huge bat.

"Oh! How cute!!" All the other guys seem either disgusted or envious.

"I usually don't like bats. But there is always an exception to the rule."

You bury your face in the fur on the back of his neck. You could smell shampoo but, under that you could smell the cool night time scent.

Kuronue changed back and soon after people started going to bed. You were one of the first...

_Your Dream:_

_You were outside, it was night time and a little chilly. You shivered a little as you looked around._

_You were in the park._

_Remembering the last accident you run for the entrance to get out and home._

_Bad move._

_Something sees you and gives chase._

_Now your running for your life._

_The creature behind you seems to be some type of dog. It huge and furry with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth._

_You trip and fall then the creature pounces attacking you._

_You throw both arms up to protect your face and neck._

_The creature claws at your belly forcing you to attempt to protect that instead._

_While your distracted its jaws go around your throat._

_Suddenly you can't breathe and it feels like your throat is being crushed._

_You can actually feel the teeth digging into the tender flesh of your neck._

_You can't wake up and your terrified._

_You can't really scream or call out for help, your lips can only form one word._

_'Kuronue'_

Finally your pulled out of the dream. Kuronue has a towel pressed tightly to your throat and he's shouting.

"GET GENKAI ALREADY!! THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!!!" Shishiwakamaru slips and falls at the speed he's trying to move at. He manages to get up and dash down the hall.

The flavor of blood is rich on your tongue and your throat hurts horribly. To top it all off you could hardly breath.

You whimper weakly for air.

"I'm sorry Shirogane, if I loosen my hold on this towel even a fraction more you'll bleed to death in seconds." Once again you were terrified.

You were praying that he was kidding, it was just a dream. You'd wake up and find everyone else asleep and you'd be fine.

Genkai rushes into the room.

"What the hell happened!?"

"I don't know!! I came to check on her and some large ... thing was chewing on her neck!!"

"Well where is it!?" They argued back and forth. Genkai gets Kuronue to move the towel, for a second it feels as if you were a balloon that someone just poked a hole into.

Genkai had already set to work.

"I can't fix all this damage at once. I'll fix the major problem and as much of the rest as I can. I don't have the power to heal all of this, I gave most of it to Yusuke."

Your world was beginning to fade.

"Keep her awake!! Talk to her! Slap her! Anything!!!"

Kuronue places a hand on both sides of your head.

You could feel his energy. Then it suddenly felt as if your head was splitting open.

You grip his wrists as if they were anchors gritting your teeth.

Later your laying in your bed with a heavily bandaged neck.

Genkai had forbid you to get up on your own and had put you on a liquid diet for a few weeks.

You couldn't really talk very well and Genkai yelled at you when you did.

Kuronue was sitting up against the wall with his wings wrapped around himself and his hat pulled over his eyes. You were pretty sure he was asleep because, the sun was up now.

8


End file.
